Apocalypse Revised
by times-a-tickin
Summary: The ending of Apocalypse sucked,and it was a terrible way to end such a good series. This is my take of the final battle with Abeloth. Some spoiler alerts if you haven't read Apocalypse yet. You will understand more if you do. Oneshot.


**Basically, the ending of Apocalypse sucked. You will have to read to really understand, but this is my version of the final battle with Abeloth. I only changed the ending, however, so most of this is Troy Denning's work. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FotJ, Apocalypse, or Star Wars. That would be George Lucas. **

**Spoiler alert now :)**

* * *

><p>Ben's brain was so muddled-and his vision so blurry-that at first he took the flickering blue ball to be a sun about to go nova. Next, he thought it might be the effux nozzle of a departing starship. Then he notices the arch of a stone arcade before him, and the cobblestone courtyard all around him, and he recalled that he was on a planet somewhere in the Maw. He had been taken there by a Sith meditation sphere named Ship, at the command of a being call...<p>

_Abeloth._

His eyes went back to the column of yellow fog at the heart of the courtyard. _That_ was the source of the flashing. There was a ball of blue energy dancing inside it, crackling and drifting back and forth. And there was a voice, too, a familiar female voice...calling his name.

"Ben!"

Vestra Khai's voice.

"_Ben!_"

His girlfriend's voice.

"Ben, where _are_ you?"

She sounded terrified.

"_BEN!_ I need you!"

He voice began to quiver...

"Ben, don't give...up...on...me."

She was panting for breath.

"Please, not...don't let this..."

Ben sprang to his feet. His head began to throb so hard he thought it would split, and he felt warm blood cascading down the back of his neck. He staggered forward anyway-and nearly vomited when he entered the yellow cloud and took his first breath of acrid steam.

The blue ball was dancing toward him now. As it drew closer. He could see that the glow was being caused by a crackling cage of force lightning. Inside the cage, two figures were locked in hand to hand combat, one a beautiful young woman with brown eyes, the other a hideously battered thing with a mass of smashed skull and spilled brains. It looked as though a Keshri had grown tentacles and stepped through a threshing machine.

The beautiful young woman- Vestra- was blasting away with a constant stream of force lightning, trying to use it to hold her attacker at bay. The Keshri mess was grasping at her with two sets of arm tentacles, using one set to keep them bound together while the other set probed at her mouth and nostrils.

Time slowed almost to a halt for Ben. He saw one tentacle start up her nose, while another forced open her mouth. Vestra screamed a pained, tortured scream. The Force lightning began to diminish.

Ben came back to reality. He had to save Vestra. He lept at the tentacle armed Keshri, summoning both its glass shikkar from her belt and the lightsaber lying on the ground. As the shikkar hit his hand, it nearly sliced through it, be Ben didn't notice. Nor did he feel the jammed finger caused by catching the lightsaber wrong. And he definitely didn't feel the Force lightning sliding over and through his body.

He ignited the lightsaber, the dark crimson that was such an emblem of the Sith. It easily cut through the tentacles pulling at Vestra's face. Ben forced pushed Vestra away while at an open wall, away from Abeloth. Using the Force, he directed his path around towards the back of Abeloth. He stabbed at her with the lightsaber, hoping to catch her in the front and back. The lightsaber caught the creature in the right side, but Abeloth didn't even flinch. She dragged herself off the lightsaber, opening an even bigger whole in her stomach. Ben realized what she was doing half a second too late.

And the shikkar sunk into his stomach.

* * *

><p>Vestra felt the tentacles probing her face, going in her mouth and nose. She kept blasting the Keshri mess with Force lightning with one hand, while using the other to claw at the tentacles.<p>

_Where was Ben?_

Suddenly she heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber, and the tentacles were off her face. She felt herself flying through the air and then hitting the ground.

She looked up with blurry eyes and saw Ben desperately fighting Abeloth. He caught her with his lightsaber, but Abeloth merely slid off of it, to the side. Suddenly, Ben staggered back several paces, holding his stomach. Vestra could see the glass shikkar in his stomach. Abeloth reached out one probing tentacle and broke off the end of the shikkar. She then grabbed Ben's face and sent her tentacle flying up his nose and down his throat.

An eerie calm came over Vestra. She opened herself up to the Force, just like when she would unleash a powerful strike. She felt for the font's dark pool of energy. But behind her, towards the exit, was a different kind of energy. There wasn't much of it on this hideous world, but it was powerful.

Vestra sucked that energy into her. This felt different. No longer was she using anger and hatred, but love and compassion for Ben. These feelings came over her, overwhelmed her.

* * *

><p>Ben could feel Abeloth injecting her tentacles into him. He didn't care. It was over for him. But he wanted to make sure Vestra was safe. He reached out to her, begging her to leave. But she didn't. Her presence felt...different. Ben could feel Abeloth drawing the tentacles out of his face. She turned away from him and started towards Vestra. Ben looked up to see Vestra one last time. She was glowing. She had a pale blue aurora around her, and she was floating in mid-air. Her eyes were green, the color of his Dad's lightsaber.<p>

Ben smiled. She was finally a Jedi.

He opened himself up to the Force. It overwhelmed him. He could see Abeloth looking between the two teenagers. Ben smiled and reached out to Vestra, and sent her a single word.

_Now._

They both unleashed everything they had at Abeloth.

Waves of Force blasts went flying towards Abeloth from two different angles. Abeloth shrieked and Ben's smile grew.

Abeloth's tentacles started to dissolve. Then shoulders. Then her legs. Ben watched as her entire body turned back to the pure dark side power it was. The dust it was forming was turning into a dark cloud above the font. Her body dissolved. The last thing was her head. First to go was her smile. The hideous, but powerful ear-to-ear smile. The disintegration worked its way around her head, but left the eyes untouched. The first one popped out of existence. The last one lingered for a moment longer. The dark orb with the one little pinprick of light floated in the air for a second longer before it, like the rest of Abeloth, popped out of existence.

When the last eye disappeared, there was a boom of thunder. Ben looked at the cloud over the lake. A fork of lightning protruded from the cloud and hit the waters. But the water didn't even ripple. The lightning lingered for a moment before the cloud of dust fell into the waters.

Ben smiled. And then fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Please review. Like I said, the ending of Apocalypse sucked, so I'm here to make it better. <strong>


End file.
